


Erotic Dreams

by cypherd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 'real people fanfic', F/M, Multi, sexy time dreams, some kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: In which Winter (original Angel OC) in an established relationship with Beel, has a few dreams in a comedy of errors that are decidedly not about Beel. Embarrassment ensues.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Sex Nightmares (Lucifer)

>> On my way back. Just picking up my things. CU Soon.

Simeon is typing...

>> Siemon: Ok.

Winter threw her DDD in her bag and swept a few errant crumbs off the couch into her hand to dust off in the bin. She picked up her bag and spotted the notebook left to the corner. Funny, she’d been sure she’d put hers away already.

She pulled the errant book out of the cushions and flicked it open to a random middle page. Oh. Well that explained a few things. This was not her writing. Must belong to one of the Demon guys. 

She was about to put it down on the coffee table for its owner to collect when she spotted her own name.

She was familiar with Beel’s handwriting from his playbooks and doing homework next to him and this chicken-scratch was NOT Beel’s writing.

_ Winter closed the door to Lucifer’s study, looking up at the Avatar of Pride with an expression of pure lus --- _

The book hit the wall and Winter took off running before anyone could register the noise. Ew, GOD HELP HER NO. 

“Good evening Winter. Would you like some tea before bed?”

“Siemon? Ah, no. No thank you. I think I’d just like to go to bed.”

“Are you sure?” her fellow angel pried gently. “You seem a bit agitated.”

“I’m fine. Thank you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Of course my friend. If you do change your mind I should be up for another half hour.” 

Winter climbed the stairs to her room and was settling into bed. No sooner had she laid down it seemed when the knock came to her door. She could ignore it and pretend to be asleep...but no, that didn’t seem right. It might be Luke or Siemon. It might be Solomon,, and she wouldn’t turn any of them away.

“Lucifer? What, er why...er...come in?”

The Avatar of Pride advanced towards her, making her take a few paces back. 

“What’s that expression for? Is something the matter? Have I done something wrong?”

“Winter.” he began.. “I have been unable to sleep after our meeting in the study.”

“Meeting? What meeting was that? Oh. That meeting.”

“I believe we have some unfinished business, Angel.” 

Winter nodded. “I believe we do.” She sat down on the edge of her bed, slipping out of her nightdress…

  
  


***

  
Winter awoke with a gasp. She didn’t know who had written that notebook but she could hazard a guess. She would have to be having a fireside chat with Levi about writing dirty fanfiction and leaving it around for people to find - especially without having asked their permission.

She was not looking forward to seeing Lucifer the next day.

But she could do this. Yes, not a problem. No one would have to know about her little...sex nightmare.

She did not get much sleep the rest of the night.

***

“Hey, aren’t you going to eat?”

“Huh...oh. Sorry Beel. I guess. I’m a bit off my game today.”

“You should, or else you’re not going to be any good at practice. What happened?” he asked.

“I had um...a dream.”

“Oooh, a dream. I see! I see!” 

Oh great Asmo would know of course.

“Yes. It was a sex nightmare.”

“A sex  _ nightmare _ ? Ohhhh, so it was someone you aren’t attracted to! Are you JEALOUS Beel?”

“Please stop it Asmo. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Awww, but it’s so interesting.”

“Please?”

“Awww, very well…” The Avatar of Lust pouted but did back off. “I’ll just have to play detective!”

Winter had managed to get most of the way through breakfast without having to look at Lucifer or indeed without Asmo’s dubious detective skills being invoked, but when he arrived later to get a refill on his coffee, he happened to brush by her slightly as she turned to leave. 

The Angel jumped about ten feet in the air and edged down the hall.

The second incident happened around lunch time. Winter had hoped to avoid any further interaction by going to the cafeteria to meet up with Beel, but who else should she spot going the opposite way.

What was the human expression? Speak of the Devil…

“This is the second time you have expressed...whatever nonsense this is.” Lucifer stepped into her path and put his arm above her on the wall.

“OH no. None of this.” Not for nothing was Winter a runner on the school team. She ducked down and out. Lucifer was strong but he was no athlete. 

His voice rang out, stopping her in her attempted escape. “What exactly have you imagined I’ve done, angel?”

Winter’s face blossomed. “It was a...it was a sex nightmare..." She looked him up and down, still poised against the wall where he had tried to trap her. “...but you know what? This little display here? Just now? I think it may have cured me. You may, however, wish to have a conversation with Levi about where he leaves his Real-people fanfiction.”


	2. Friends Don't Let Friends....(Mammon)

"Geez, Mammon, what'd you do this time?"

Honestly the bruise on his cheek wasn't that bad but Winter used it as an excuse to shove him back. "Nothin'."

"Mammon, you existing at all - and I mean this with as much love as I can possibly muster...honestly means you did something. If you want to make money off of modelling gigs, don't do things that will make Lucifer damage your pret--your face." The angel quickly miracled away the blemish before he could catch the slip of the tongue.

"Thanks Win." Mammon poked at her side which she predictably dodged and then made to squirm under her wing, finally frowning as she backed off him once again. "Hey, you've been acting really weird all day long. Something the matter?"

"I...no."

"Well then c'mon, you saw what my brother did to me, I deserve attention! And worship and love and..." Mammon moved to grab for Winter's wing once again. This time she visibly flinched away, unable to cover the action with an excuse. "Seriously! What the hell!?"

"I’m sorry! It's not you it's...it's kinda stupid."

"So stupid you can't even stand to touch me?"

Winter sighed. "Yeah. It's not you. It's me." She continued before he could say anything to that cliche. "I had a dream."

"The hell? Like...a premonition? Do Thrones get those?"

"No. Just the regular type of sleep-dream. About us." Winter sighed. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was one that Asmo would think the uh...subject matter thereof...was erm - shall we say - of particular interest to him."

Mammon's expression slid from confusion to dawning realization, his cheeks and ears going as red as Winter's had turned. "You had a sex dream!" he blurted. "Ah, that’s hilariou---Wait, about us?"

Winter had her wings drawn about her, the top of her head that was visible clearly nodding an affirmative.

"Hey, you don't really feel--"

Winter shook her head no this time, but peered out at him as she did so. Her voice was quiet. "I mean...Beel."

"Yeah I know. You an' Beel. But you an' I? We'd be pretty great. C'mon, think of the sports betting we could do. You'd have us win every time. Plus, you're always lookin' out for me." He touched his recently healed cheek. "An' we have fun right?"

WInter nodded. That was perhaps what hurt the most about having that kind of dream about Mammon. He was as good as her 'best friend', such as angels could parse such things. She could imagine very easily the potential relationship. The dream, though sexual, had also felt organic.

"Maybe I should grab you for myself. You an' Beel ain't married or nothin’."

Winter laughed weakly. "I should think the Avatar of Greed is fairly aware that the Avatar of Gluttony is equally terrible at sharing."

Mammon shook his head. "Yeah that'd be incredibly stupid, an’ I’m usually the one hearin’ that, not sayin’ it. But..."

Winter found herself leaning in. So did he.

The little peck on the lips, mouths firmly closed and eyes screwed shut had them both laughing. "Oh man, that was awkward."

"It wasn't that horrible."

"It was pretty horrible."

There was a beat before the spell was broken and they both fell about laughing. "I'll deny it if ya say a word but Beel ain't got shit to worry about...unless that's how you actually kiss."

"Oh yeah, the Angel's a prude. Right. Good one."

"I know ya ain't. I have been present for the horrorfest which is watching you two suck face. Satan theorizes that you've both managed to learn to take in oxygen through uh...like...plants."

"Osmosis?" Winter snickered.

"Yeah that." Mammon smirked back at the renewed blush. "Seriously though, if he ever does ya dirty - in the not-dream way, you come get me."

"I will. Now. Come on, if you want." Winter opened her wings and Mammon made sure to poke her side hard before snuggling up. The dream was long forgotten.


	3. Dreamdropping (Belphegor)

“Hey. Winter?”

The Angel turned, a look of the oddest guilt on her face. “Uh Belphegor?”

His gaze slid down to the food she was preparing and back up. “You’re trying to take over for my brother?”

“It would seem today I may be, perhaps. But speaking of, I haven’t seen him today. Er, obviously.” She pointed at the food which was very not picked over. “I won’t see him until he has a spare period later.” 

“I was looking for you, actually. I have a question.”

“Oh. Well in that case, you have me. I’ll try to answer if I can.” 

“I was wondering. Since I don’t often do so, do you ever dream? I wonder what do Angels dream about?” Belphegor’s expression didn’t change a whit, sleepy gaze trained on Winter.

On the other hand, the Angel nearly choked on the bite of food she’d just taken, her face going bright red. “I...uh, yes. We dream. About perfectly normal things! Weird things that happened, strange subconscious scenarios, things we’ve read about or watched. Memories.”

“Things you’d like to do? Sometimes?” 

“I...I suppose.” Winter wasn’t looking any better. “Um, maybe you’d be better off asking Simeon. I um…” She managed a rather Beel like feat of cramming the rest of her lunch into her mouth at once and rushed from the room. 

The moment she was out of earshot, Belphie allowed his innocent expression to slip into an amused smirk. The Avatar of sloth may not perhaps dream very much, but he was very aware of the dreamings of others. He was well aware of the ‘perfectly normal things’ that the Angel had been dreaming about. At least if she was going to be dreaming about the wrong twin, she had reasonably good taste….

“That was fun.”


	4. Alternates (Asmodeus)

“All I’m saying, Beel, is that we need to find an alternate. I don’t want us to forfeit anything and I’m sure there’s someone. Why can’t we have Belial? He was a first pick anyway if he hadn’t turned it down, wasn’t he?”

“His debate club’s going to interfere. Big to-do match or meetup at the same time.”

Winter’s lips pursed. “Fine...er, just a thought here, but why don’t we use the available pool. “

Beel tapped his playbook. “That’s what we’re doing, isn’t it?”

Winter inclined her head towards the rest of the common room. “The immediately present available talent pool.” 

Beel’s eyebrows raised into his hairline and he gawked at the angel.. “You really have been hanging out with Mammon too much. I mean, that would not be a very good idea. At all.”

“No?” Winter asked. “Come on, They ARE powerful. What about Mammon? He already takes things and runs away with them, why not put those talents to use with a ball. Plus I’m sure whatever happens on the field can’t be that much more terrible than what Lucifer does.” 

“Win, I’ve been trying that chestnut for years and he’ll tell you there’s no point; a ball’s of no value. Plus I can’t be certain he wouldn’t get the yips ‘unexpectedly’ when he’s got a bet against himself to lose.”

“Alright.” Winter nodded. “That at least is a fair point. Satan, then? He knows coaches. He’s familiar with the game”

“Satain’s about as available as Belial. And,” The Avatar of Gluttony continued on. “Belphie would do it if I asked, but you know he’d give up half way through and fall asleep on the field.”

Winter sighed. “Right. Say, what about Lucif--” She actually started to giggle. “Right, that’d never happen.I can’t even finish the joke. Plus I do not have any idea what kind of magic in the three realms it would take to unkink that mess he calls a back.”

“I have tried and I have tried to get him to do simple stretches before working, but he will insist on being a gigantic knot. Trust me, none of my brothers would work, despite being powerful. Even you realize Levi and Asmo would be impossible.”

Winter started to nod, pulling the playbook back towards her. “Yes I--hm. Now there’s actually an idea.”

“Who?”

“Oh I agree, Levi is a no-go. I wouldn’t dare suggest putting the poor thing through that. However.” Her line of vision fell on Asmo and she raised her voice just a hair. “You know. I have to admit, one of the best things about being on the team is all the time I spend around you guys.”

“Hm?” Beel’s brow creased, wondering what could have inspired this odd segue in their conversation. “I enjoy spending time around you too Winter.”

“Yes, all that time around a bunch of hot, panting, sweaty demons who are, might I add in excellent shape.” 

The effect on Asmo was like a dog whistle; the Avatar of Lust’s head rising from the intricate work of painting his toenails to incline towards their corner of the room.

‘I’m not sure if I’m unsurprised or impressed that that actually managed to work.” 

Winter shrugged a bit but closed the book. “It’s a shame we weren’t able to resolve this tonight. But I am done for the night. You really gave me a work out today and I could use a short nap before I head back to Purgatory Hall. We can continue this tomorrow, hm?”

“You’re right. I was just getting hungry anyway. Can I get you anything?” 

“Oh no, thank you. I just need to stretch out a bit, speaking of. “ 

“Sleep well then.” Beel made off in the direction of the kitchen and Winter stretched out to leech the warmth from the spot he’d just occupied, letting her eyes drift shut.

A moment later the couch dipped down again, and she caught a faint whiff of as of yet undried nailpolish. “I do know you are trying to sleep but perhaps you would be willing to discuss the sweaty writhing demons with lovely bodies on your team?”

“I take it you overheard that?”

“I did indeed enjoy overhearing you trying out my sin a little. Angels are not usually supposed to do the tempting, isn’t that right?” Asmo laughed, suddenly and shockingly close enough to her ear that Winter flinched. 

“I don’t know anything about temptation. Perhaps I was only honestly trying to recruit you.”

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order.” Asmo’s melodious voice dipped lower still, practically a purr. “Show me just how these demons work you…”

“Asm---”

***

Winter sat up with a gasp, looking around the room frantically as she tried to get her bearings.

From across the room, the Avatar of Lust waved at Winter; a cheerful little finger waggle and an all-too-knowing smile.

Face burning, Winter gathered herself up off the couch and stalked off, pausing by the kitchen and slamming the play book down in front of Beel, a definitive note in her voice.

“Not. Asmo.”


End file.
